Unemotional Genius
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: A series of short stories or drabbles dedicated to Uchiha Itachi. The Unemotional Genius. I have kept Itachi’s personality the same as in the Anime and Manga. Some of these will be funny and some sad. Updates will be weekly. No set Pairing.
1. Blonde?

****

Unemotional Genius

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Summary:

A series of short stories or drabbles dedicated to Uchiha Itachi. The Unemotional Genius. I have kept Itachi's personality the same as in the Anime and Manga. Some of these will be funny and some sad. Updates will be weekly. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dabbles are short stories that are about one hundred words long, I will try to update this once or twice a week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha?" Deidara shouted, walking out of the room after the Akatsuki meeting finished.

"…?" Itachi kept walking, not brothering to turn around.

"Uchiha, did you dye your hair black, un?" Deidara asked. "Are you sure your not a natural blonde? Like me? Un."

Itachi stopped walking. "Don't be foolish. " Itachi answered. "My whole clan had black hair, I was born with black hair."

"Ha!" Deidara.

"What?" Itachi said, keeping his face blank.

"I got you to say more than one word, un!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	2. I Do Care

It was midnight, all of the Uchihas were asleep except one.

Itachi looked at the sleeping figure of his little eight year old brother.

"Sasuke… Tomorrow night you will hate me, I will hate myself."

Sasuke rolled over in his sleep.

Itachi smiled one of his rare smiles. "Foolish little bother. Grow strong. You will never believe this, but I do care."

Itachi walked out of the room, without a second glace.


	3. James Bond

If you want pairngs, please leave a review and tell me who you would like to see Itachi with. **Female**/Male would be good, but **if **you must Male/Male will be okay as well. I will have **NON**-yaoi and yaoi. What would you like? Please review. So NON-Yaoi or yaoi? Please tell me. Right now it's No pairngs...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The name's Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Un. Can you please say that? Un." Begged the Blonde girly clay artist from the Akatsuki.

"..." Itachi pretended not to hear the young blonde with mouths in his hands.

"Come on, un! I won't go away, until you say it! Yeah!"

"Your crazy." Was the Uchiha's reply, even though he himself was listed as insane.

"Come on!"

"..." Itachi responded.

Fed up the clay user shot a clay bird at the Uchiha.

Itachi moved out of the way before the bird blew up.

Itachi then turned around and kicked the blonde's shins, making him topple over, onto his backside.

"Go watch a James Bond movie." The Uchiha said walking out of the room.


	4. Konan

Thanks for your reviews.

I know the last line in the last chapter, "Go watch a James Bond movie" was OOC, but even Itachi needs to have a little fun sometimes...

Thanks for your reviews, I will write both of the pairings asked for. I'll start with Konan...

**_If you would like to see any other pairings in this fic, please review and tell me who you would like to see Itachi with... _**

-----------------

Thank you...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was going through some scrolls on seals, trying to work out a way to take the demon's power but keep the host alive.

He was interrupted when someone walked into the room.

"Itachi" a voice greeted him.

"Konan-San." Itachi bowed his head ever so slightly to show respect to the only female member of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, you dislike violence and killing in general don't you?" Konan said.

Itachi didn't say anything for a for a long moment and then replied "…No, I don't."

"Then why did you kill your family, if you dislike fighting? To become a missing-Nin? I don't believe it."

"No." The Uchiha answered.

"For power? I don't believe you would kill your own mother for power." Konan said.

"Why do you care?"

"I was an orphan, I don't understand why anyone would choose to be a orphan willingly." Konan told him.

"…" Itachi looked up and met her eyes.

Konan looked into his eyes and was very shocked at what she saw. Not the eyes of a sadist homicidal killer, and not the eyes on a unemotional man like she always saw.

She saw the eyes of a suffering boy in pain.

Itachi had let her see a glimpse behind the non-caring mask he always wore.

Even if it was just for a second.

Itachi's and Konan's eyes locked for a long time, before Itachi broke it.

"Konan, please… I can't tell you. "

It was the first time Itachi had never added 'San' onto her name.

She knew she had crossed a line with the Uchiha that was not allowed to be crossed.

"Itachi… I'm sorry." Konan brushed her hand gently over the top of Itachi's before walking silently out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review and tell me what you think..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Barbie's in the House

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi walked into his private headquarters at the Akatsuki.

His room was simple: It contained a single mattress with one blanket but no pillow. It then had a book shelf that contained many books and scrolls, then the room had a desk to read the books and scrolls.

He then had a seal on the wall that hid many weapons and tools, he also had a small wardrobe consisting of a few Akatsuki Uniforms.

The whole room was coloured white, almost like a mental institution, only his clothes and a few books were different colours.

Other than those few things Itachi's room was bare.

Not really interesting at all.

He checked around the room, making sure no one had come in and placed traps in it.

Though he had locked his room and set traps in it to catch intruders, he still checked, you never know when someone could get past them, seeing he lived with Kage ranked criminals.

One thing was out of place.

It looked like a girls doll lying on his bed.

It looked like one of those strange myths about a place called _'America'_, who had dolls call '_Barbie_.'

It was small, tanned, wearing pink clothes and had long blonde hair.

A small sheet of paper lay beside it, it read ***_'I hope the little spoiled Uchiha brats likes her present, un.' *_**

Itachi did not go near the doll or even touch it, he just waited for it to explode.

When it did blow up he heard laughter coming from one of the other rooms, a Blonde Artist's room.

Keeping his face blank and his voice empty, Itachi coldly said "Foolish..."

He started doing hand seals, he had to set up better traps to keep the Blonde Clay User out of his room…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----**

**Please review…**


	6. The Book

A sick and twisted Hidan was writing a novel in his free time.

**************************************************************************

**HIDAN'S BOOK:**

****************************************************************************

****************************************************************************

**"Ita-Sama?"**

**Prince Itachi, soon to be king of the Leaf Village looked around the room, a small, pretty blonde girl walked into the room.**

**The girl was the spoiled daughter of the King of the land of the Demons.**

**Not much was known about the land of the Demons, the only thing the other Village's knew about the Demon Village was it was far away and very rich.**

**The Beautiful Princess was the heir of the land.**

**The girl was very short but very pretty. **

**She had beautiful, short, curly blond hair that shone like the sun, deep sparkling blue eyes, white skin that was well tanned, a great figure and three strange birth marks across each of her cheeks.**

**Princess Uzumaki Narlee, the only child of the King.**

**Narlee, opened the buttons of her shirt.**

**"Ita-Sama please take my virginity" The Princess looked up. "..." **

** _(Hidan then wrote a very graphic sex seen that is way too dirty to write here.) _**

*****************************************************************************************

**END OF HIDAN'S BOOK.**

****************************************************************************

While Hidan was writing this, Tobi came into the room. "Tobi's a good boy. What are you writing Hidan?"

Tobi looked over Hidan's shoulder and screamed.

Hearing the screaming Itachi came into the room, and saw Tobi pointing at a book in Hidan's hands.

Itachi leaned over Hidan's shoulder, face blank, and read _'it'_.

"…" Itachi looked at Hidan.

Before the others knew what was going on, that '_book_,' along with the others were on fire, burning.

Itachi left the room, his face blank.


End file.
